Furture Fits
by Sort of Normal
Summary: A Drabble set for years after the war. Some involve tears, Some involve laughter. But all include Zuko and Toph.


Future Fits 

#1: Water bending

The child watched in fascination. The older woman in front of her was showing the younger girl some simple water bending moves. Mind you it was mainly pushing or pulling the water; some times the Master bender would raise the water or create a well with it. She even once picked out a pick up the water and froze it to her hand.

The girls green eyes were wide as she sat on the white bench near the small pond where the woman was standing. Her dark robes hung loosely off her frame before brushing the grass beneath her. "WOW!" She exclaimed clapping her hands through her oversized robes.

The water bender smiled slipping the water back into the pond before flipping her braid over her shoulder. "You like?"

The young girl nodded happily her own top knot bouncing slightly.

"Are you poisoning my daughters mind with your water bending again peasant?"

The young girl squealed in excitement. "Father!" she cried jumping off the bench and made a mad dash across the grass and into his arms.

"I'm not poisoning her mind Zuko." Katara glared at the Fire Lord from her spot by the turtle-duck pond.

The child in Zukos' arms laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Father, I wanna water bend like Aunt Katara!"

Zuko raised an eyebrow before sending a glare over to said Aunt, who seemed to have taken a keen interest in the darkening leaves on the tree above her. With a sigh he set his daughter on the ground. "Why don't you take that conversation up with your mother when she and Aang get back?" The young fire princess puffed out her cheeks and stared up at her father with a pout on her face. 'God she looks like her mother when she does that.' Zuko thought to himself before adding. "Dinners almost ready, why don't you go find Lu Ten and try to convince your brother to come to dinner?"

The girls sour look turned into a toothy grin, "OKAY!" she agreed running up the stairs past her father before disappearing into the palace.

Katara came up to stand beside Zuko. She remembered a time when she thought she would never see Zuko as a father, but now it was hard to imagine him without his children nearby. Mind you she never imagined his wife would ever be a mother, So surprise, surprise.

"Not poisoning her mind eh?" The fire lord crossed his arms as the two headed inside.

Katara shrugged walking under the eaves. "What can I say? You daughter has better tastes then you do."

& &

Katara looked up from Kieran, her and Aangs third child together. She had been trying to spoon feed the child of six months a bowl of stewed sea prunes when the child banged on the table blowing the bowl off the edge of the table.

The master water bender sighed in defeat as the slop landed on her dress. With a wave of her hand, Katara removed the green glob from her lap and back into the bowl. "Great, your going to be another air bender aren't you?" The baby let out a gurgle and Katara sighed. "Well Aang should be happy at least."

Katara and Aangs first child, Gyatso who was now seven was also an air bender. Their middle child, a girl of four had showed no signs of being able to bend yet but Katara truly hoped at least one of her children would be a water bender.

Footsteps raging down the hall brought her attention to the door. Ah, the familiar sound of an angry Earth bender. The doors to the room swung open revealing a properly dressed Toph with her hair down and flowing out behind her as she stormed in. Toph glared at her from across the room. "Sugar Queen! If you keep putting the dumb idea of water bending in my kids brain I-"

She was cut off as an elderly Iroh entered the room with a cup of tea in his hand. I though I heard yelling, what is the matter?"

Toph turned to him. "Because of Miss Goody two shoes over here, Amerilla wants to **water bend**!" The disbelief in Toph voice did not go unnoticed by the older man.

Iroh chuckled. "That sounds like a great idea!" He clapped his hands together happily. "And Seeing as Lu Ten is an Earth bender, this should make for quite an interesting time don't you think? The princess of the Fire nation is a water bender." He joked and Toph nearly saw flames.

Meanwhile across the palace both Aang and Zuko had just sat down at a table, Aang with his middle child on his lap and Zuko was sitting next to Gyatso who was sitting in between them.

Zuko looked up for a moment before reaching over and covering Gyatso's ears with his hands. Following his lead Aang did the same for the child on his lap. Seconds later the sound of Toph's colourful language echoed throughout the room.

"She's your wife, can't you do something?" Aang asked looking at the Fire Lord.

Zuko removed his hands from the air benders ears and gave Aang an 'are-you-serious-this-is-Toph-we're-talking-about' look. Aang just blinked. "Oh yea… I guess that's a bad idea."

Lu ten walked into the room looking confused. "Was that mom I just heard?" he asked his father before grabbing an apple off the table.

& &

---------

Well, there we go, a little fic-let of nothing in particular. I could just imagine Toph's reaction to something like that. I'm sure the Blind Bandit would love for al of her children to be earth benders like herself….

Which brings in a new problem, the older kid of theirs is an Earth bender… Wonder how that happened. I doubt that any of the previous Fire Lords would be happy having a non fire bender ruling the fire nation. : P Oh well.


End file.
